


Cellmates

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Prison, Undercover, Undercover Missions, cellmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Undercover at the prison, Sirius meets his cellmate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Cellmates

* * *

It made sense for it to be him really. Sirius was the one who had that _look_. The leather jacket, the tattoos. Something dark behind his eyes. 

He laughed when James offered to go undercover in the prison. James. Precious James who was just too nice to even pretend to be an inmate there. Of course James couldn't cut it. Not saying that James is bad at his job because James is a great detective and he can pull off being undercover. But a prison setting is not somewhere that James could handle. He couldn't pass himself off as someone who had murdered someone.

Moody seemed to agree, offering Sirius the assignment instead. James gets to be his handler at least. 

So here he is. Prison clothes. A prison cell. It's actually scarier than he thought it'd be, but Sirius isn't one to shy away from a challenge. He holds his tongue at the rudeness of the guards, as they don't know his true identity - it's his job to find out which ones are dirty - and follows to the cell.

"Lupin, new cell-mate," one of the guards says in a friendly manner. "You okay?"

Sirius turns to look at this Lupin guy. His cell-mate. His gorgeous cellmate. 

The man nods towards the guard. "Fine, thank you," he replies in a mild tone, before his gaze turns to Sirius. He just watches over the top of his book, and Sirius sets his stuff on the bottom bunk.

He looks around the cell. It's pretty empty in there. There are a few books and a picture on the wall by Lupin's bed. It's tidy. Clean.

"Your kid?" he asks, glancing towards the picture.

Lupin stares for a minute longer, before nodding. "Yeah."

"Married?" he glances at the man's hand for a ring. He wants to get in good with his cellmate because it'll make it easier.

Lupin shakes his head. "If this is your way of checking if I'm single, I am, but I'm not that easy." There's a wry smile following his words to show he's joking. Probably joking.

Sirius nods, turning around to examine every bit of the cell. There's nothing more to see. Nothing to do and he knows he's going to be bored, so talking to his cellmate is the best option. He doesn't really want to look at the man again, because his stupid brain is judging the man's attractiveness and not considering that this man has done something to land himself in here. "Cosy, isn't it?" he jokes weakly.

Remus' lips quirk up at the sides for a moment. "I do my best," he jokes. "Your first time in prison?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sirius asks with a slight laugh. "Got into some shit and... well..."

"Really? What did you do?" Remus asks.

Sirius sighs and moves to sit on his bed. He's thought long and hard about this. What would hurt him the most? What is almost bordering on the truth?

"My brother was involved in gang activities. He was dragged into it. I'm not going to say he was without fault but... but he didn't realise what he was doing or how deep he was until it was too late. He was asked to do something dangerous and... well, he tried to get help and get out of it, but... yeah. I remember being called to the hospital." This part of the story is true at least, though Regulus did survive. He leaves that bit out.

"I spent my life protecting him. From our parents, trying to protect him from this petty little gang that thought they were bigger than they were. "I found them and lost my shit. And here I am."

"For your brother?" Lupin's voice softens. "Family means something to you?"

Sirius hums in response. "I’d do anything for my family,” he says quietly, because that’s also true. “What about you? Never thought guards would be so nice to someone here."

He twists, glancing up at the top bunk, and Remus' lips twist up. "Their jobs state that they should dislike me for what I did. But their moral compass... well, they're conflicted."

"In what way?"

Remus gestures to the scar running down his face. "I'm Remus Lupin," he says. "You ever heard of Greyback?"

Sirius nods. He's a detective. He knows about Greyback.

"Kidnapped children and tortured them. Half were never found, the rest were dumped outside police stations as a taunt?" he says. "He's been doing it for decades and was never caught. He turned up dead, I think I read?"

Remus smiles, and it's dark and a little twisted. "This is only one of the scars I got from him," he says quietly. "I saw him on the street one day when I was meeting my ex for her to take our son. He didn't recognise me, but he looked at my boy and it reminded me…” he trails off, his smile slipping and a dark, angry look appearing in his eyes. “I put the pair into a cab, didn't feel safe letting them get on the bus as usual. Then when he left, I followed him home. That night, I made the world safer for my son and for other children."

"You killed him?" Sirius asks. Greyback was profiled by the best. He couldn't have been brought down by just anyone.

"For the first time since I was five, I slept peacefully. I know what I did was wrong, I accept my punishment for that. I'm shown respect here because I'm the man who took down Greyback. I even turned myself in afterwards." He watches Sirius carefully. "I'm not going to get any trouble from you, am I?"

Sirius shakes his head. He wants to know more about this man - he's fascinated. This isn't an ordinary killer - this is a victim facing the person who traumatised him. Someone scared for the safety of their son.

"You did what you had to do," he replies instead. "If I thought someone would hurt my godson, I'd do the same." And that's the truth, and Remus smiles.

Sirius feels like this is a good start. Maybe his undercover assignment isn't going to be as scary as he thought, because he's already made a friend.

* * *


End file.
